


Boxed

by Lila_fowler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lydia hates it, Lydia lies a lot, Oh how the tables have turned, Small spaces and Stydia, Stiles does that growly voice thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_fowler/pseuds/Lila_fowler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay so it's settled.  Kira and Malia, you guys take the woods.  Stiles, Lydia, you both can hit up the club we saw them at last week."</p><p>Lydia can't speak up fast enough.  "Scott, I think that Kira and I would be much better at -"</p><p>Scott waves a hand dismissively.  "This makes way more sense. Kira, Malia, come on, let's go.  Stiles, check in with me when you can, okay?"</p><p>Stiles doesn't respond, just heads off to his Jeep without a second glance. Lydia's heels click after him rapid fire, giving Scott a deathly glare as she passes.  </p><p>Malia waves, smiling brightly.  "Bye guys!"</p><p>Lydia's gonna kill someone.  </p><p>__</p><p>An hour later, Stiles' mouth is sliding towards her own.  He smells like lavender dryer sheets and the beer she forced him to drink, vetoing a strawberry margarita vehemently before they lapsed back into awkward silence.  Lydia's dizzy, head spinning as her hands twine into the soft brown hairs at the nape of his neck.  </p><p>"Lydia," he whispers, lips nudging hers.  "Just go with it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxed

“Stiles. Over there….” Lydia tips her head towards the door where three huge dudes are storming in, obviously scanning the joint for the two of them. Shit. 

His eyes follow hers and in an instant he’s up from the booth and pulling her down a dark hallway. She blinks and his body moves to cover hers, pressing against the wall with his arms planted just above her head. His lips are at her ear, shushing quietly. Her breath catches, trying desperately not to shiver at the timbre of his voice.

The realization hits Lydia hard. Christ, he’s trying to make it look like the two of them are fooling around back there. Old Lydia would have eaten it up, taken control and secretly enjoyed the pull she had over this boy. New Lydia is unsteady on her feet, no clue where she even stands with him now. She's immediately grateful for the quick doubleshot of Ketel she took when they sat down earlier. 

Just go with it. 

She wraps her arms around Stiles' neck, pulling him down towards her mouth and hiding both their faces from view. The small bit of stubble on his chin grazes across her cheek, lips sliding towards hers. An appreciative _mmm_ escapes her throat, and her cheeks burn pink. 

She pauses. Well shit. Way to sell it, subconscious. 

They both freeze as footsteps cross directly in front of the hallway, casting the pair further into the shadows. Lydia squints, nuzzling into Stiles' neck as her eyes peek out behind a curtain of red hair. It’s them. The muscle crew stops just out of view and one of them whips out a cell. “Yeah bro, they’re not here. Yeah. Ok. We’re out. Meet you at Pier 55 in 20 minutes.“ The voices retreat. Got ‘em. 

After another tense minute her body sags against the wall, arms slipping from Stiles’ shoulders. “Jesus christ,” she whispers, hands clutching at her chest. “That was effin’ close.” 

He doesn’t move, still boxing her in. His eyes meet hers and they’re wild and wide, with a hint of something unreadable. Might as well- 

She reaches out to grab the lapel of his blue button down, winding it around her hand and tugging lightly. “I think I like you in plaid much better.” The fabric slips from her fingers as he pushes off from the wall. The loss of contact makes Lydia ache. 

“Let’s go.” 

Lydia allows herself to be pulled out of the dark corner. When his fingers curl around her palm possessively, the world tilts.


End file.
